


And I Always Will

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve writes his husband a letter for their wedding day
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	And I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Anniversary prompt <3

_My dearest Tony,_

_I’ve tried to start this letter for over a week now. I want to say so much and yet, I worry I’ll just basically write out my vows in here, and that just defeats the purpose of having insisted we write our own._

_I’ve been waiting for this day for so long. I think, somewhere deep down, I knew even back when we first met that we were meant for something bigger. That our lives would be connected in more ways than just through the Avengers. If you would have told that guy we’d be getting married, he never would have believed it. Once we got past our issues and got to know each other though, there was no doubt in my mind I wanted to spend every day for the rest of our lives together._

_Every day I thank Thor’s relatives for making me wake up when I did. Bringing us together. Bringing me home. Cause that’s what you did Tony. You gave me a home. A place to be myself, truly and completely. A place where I feel safe and loved. And there I go, basically going through my vows._

_When I see you again, it’ll be in front of all our friends. Our family. As we join to officially start our own. Know that when I put your half of our ring on your finger, I will mean every single word I say. I will do everything in my power to be the best husband, partner, friend, and family you need me to be and deserve._

_I love you, Tony Stark.  
And I always will._

_Forever yours,  
Steve_

Tony folded the letter, careful with how the creases were starting to become more fragile with every passing year. He placed it back in his bedside drawer, under the box that had once contained their ring. The one they’d picked together. The one Tony had managed to separate into two bands – and resized so it would fit his finger just as well as it fit Steve’s. Each part lovingly placed on their left hand for the past 20 years now. He couldn’t help rubbing a finger over the band, a smile creeping on his lips.

“I love you, Tony Stark.”

Tony looked up to find his husband perched against the door frame. Even after all those years, he still saw the same spark in Steve’s eyes as he had that day in June. He got up and joined him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Steve smiled brightly down at him and kissed his nose like he had on their wedding day, making Tony burst in a fit of laughter.

“And I always will.”


End file.
